La 6ème Gardienne
by Nawell
Summary: Alors qu'Eugénie vivait tranquillement sa vie d'adolescente, un mystérieux pouvoir lui vint. Paniquée, se demandant ce que peut bien être cette étrange puissance, celle-ci va être aidée par Jamie, ainsi que par les Gardiens de l'enfance. Pitch, au courant de l'arrivée de leur nouvelle protéger, va revenir en force pour se venger. Que va t-il advenir du futur des enfants ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde ! o/ j'ai eu une idée d'histoire sur _Les Cinq Légendes_ et j'ai voulu la partager avec vous ! :3 honnêtement, je ne suis pas très fière de ce premier chapitre :/ je trouve que je fais beaucoup de répétitions ainsi que de faute. Aussi je remercie **Deinonychus** pour avoir corrigé mes fautes :) J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ! :D et surtout, n'hésitez pas à dire ce qui ne va pas, afin de m'aider à m'améliorer :3 et aussi ce que vous avez aimez (;

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Note : **_Les Cinq Légendes _ne m'appartient pas. Ce film appartient à **Dreamworks. **

**Prologue :**

_« Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi tout est aussi étrange autour de moi depuis quelques temps ? Comment ai-je réussi, juste par la pensée, à faire souffrir Cathie ? Comment est-ce possible ? Alors, ça veut dire que dès que je serais en colère, paniquée, triste, selon les jours, je provoquerais cela ? Mais.. la magie, ça n'existe pas ? Si ? J'ai peur. Peur de ce qu'il adviendra. Et si par malheur, je n'arrivais pas à contrôler ce fichu pouvoir, que pourrait-il arriver ? Pourrais-je blesser grièvement quelqu'un ? Ou voire pire, le tuer ? Nan.. nan.. je refuse. Je refuse de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Je suis seule à devoir gérer ce problème et qui, j'ai l'impression, ne va guère s'arranger. Je ne peux compter.. que sur moi-même.. »_

**Chapitre 1 : Je ne suis plus seule**

Eugénie marchait tranquillement dans la rue, son sac de sport sur son épaule et sa raquette, rangée à l'intérieur de sa housse, à la main. Celle-ci avait le regard rivé au sol, l'air plutôt triste. En effet, depuis quelques temps, la jeune fille n'était pas d'humeur, et beaucoup se demandait pourquoi. Elle était plutôt quelqu'un qui avait la joie de vivre, qui riait souvent en présence de ses amies, qui profitait tout simplement de la vie. Seulement, depuis un certain temps, c'était tout le contraire. Celle-ci était souvent déprimée, et jamais elle ne voulait en parler. Elle a simplement perdu le goût de l'amusement, avait-on dit, mais, c'était malheureusement bien plus que ça.

Tandis que la jeune brunette marchait d'un pas lent, elle regardait au passage les parents embrassant leurs enfants, l'air joyeux et ravi de les retrouver en cette fin de journée. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Si bien qu'elle esquissa un sourire léger, qui partit aussitôt. En effet, rien n'arrivait vraiment à la faire de nouveau retrouver la joie de vivre, elle ne supportait plus tout simplement les étranges choses qui lui arrivaient et qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer à quelqu'un. Cela lui pesait beaucoup mine de rien, surtout quand on croyait cela impossible. Maintenant, elle était persuadée du contraire. Personne ne pourrait la comprendre si elle expliquait son problème. On la prendrait certainement pour une folle.

Sauf une personne. Une personne qui connaissait très bien ce qu'elle vivait et qui pourrait certainement l'aider. Cette personne se nommait _Jamie Bennett_.

Alors que celle-ci continuait tranquillement son chemin pour se rendre chez elle, elle entendit brièvement quelqu'un l'interpeller. Elle se retourna et vit au loin, Jamie, un de ses camarades de classe, lui faire signe.

- Eugénie !

Jamie Bennett. Le premier enfant à avoir cru en Jack Frost, se tenait là. Celui-ci avait pas mal grandi désormais, si bien que parfois, Jack avait du mal à le reconnaître, quand celui-ci lui rendait visite. Il avait à présent quinze ans. C'était devenu un jeune homme. Il avait toujours sa fidèle coupe de cheveux qu'il avait lorsque qu'il était gamin. A la lumière du soleil se reflétait de magnifiques reflets roux et ses yeux pétillaient, en présence de celle-ci. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put, afin d'atteindre au plus vite la jeune fille. Une fois devant celle-ci, il reprit doucement son souffle.

Quelques instants après, le jeune homme se lança. Il avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire. Quelque chose qui allait surprendre Eugénie, qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- Eugénie, c'est bien ça ?

- Nan mais, je rêve ? Ça fait déjà trois mois que je suis en classe avec toi et tu n'as toujours pas retenu mon prénom ?

- Euh.. désolé.., dit Jamie, un peu gêné.

- Ok, c'est pas grave, dit la jeune fille, se retournant pour continuer sa route.

- Attend !..j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

- Ah bon ? Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Par rapport à ce qu'il s'est produit tout à l'heure en EPS..

- Il ne s'est rien passé tout à l'heure !

- Bien sûr que si ! dit Jamie, sûr de lui. Je l'ai vu dans ton regard.

Eugénie surprise par ce que venait de dire Jamie, ne dit rien. Après tout, se disait-elle, qu'avait-il à dire ? Rien. Jamais celui-ci ne comprendrait ce que la jeune fille pouvait vivre. Jamais. Mais, c'est là qu'Eugénie se trompait, sans le savoir.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Jamie prit une grande inspiration avant de lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui non plus. Il avait quelque part peur que celle-ci se moque de lui, mais, il n'était pas fou, il avait vu juste.

- Que tu as _des pouvoirs_.., dit-il, à voix basse.

Eugénie ne répondit rien. Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, tandis que celui-ci avait l'air plutôt sérieux.

- Ahahah !... Tu délires !

- Non ! Je suis sérieux !

- Nan mais, la magie, ça n'existe pas ! Franchement, je pensais pas que t'allais m'annoncer une chose aussi.. stupide ? dit-elle, ne voulant pas perdre la face.

- Peut être ..dit-il, un peu vexé de la réaction de la jeune fille, mais, n'empêche que cette idée a dû te venir une fois à l'esprit, je me trompe ? Pour te dire, c'est la première idée que j'aurais eue à ta place.

Elle se tut soudainement. Alors.. il était sérieux ? Il comprenait vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait traverser en ce moment ? Il croyait à tout ce qui venait de se produire ? Il ne doutait pas une seconde de ce qu'il avait vu ? Et pour finir.. il croyait vraiment en la magie ?

- Attends.. attends.. Tu ne me prends pas pour une folle alors ? T'es sérieux là ? T'y crois, toi, à ce qui m'arrive ? Enfin, je veux dire, à la _magie_ ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Je suis sérieux ! Quand j'ai vu le regard sévère, rempli de noirceur, que tu lui portais et qu'au même moment celle-ci hurlait de douleur, j'ai tout de suite deviné ton problème. Et puis, franchement, sinon, tu crois vraiment que je serai venu te dire ça, si ça n'avait pas était vrai ? Donc tu vois, je te crois.

Même si celle-ci lui avait répondu que c'était stupide de penser cela quelques instants plutôt, elle savait bien quelque part que ce n'était pas faux, que seul la magie pouvait peut être se cacher derrière cela, mais c'était tellement irréaliste pour elle, qu'elle se refusait d'y croire. Elle reprit son sérieux et répondit :

- ..d'accord…, dit-elle, la peur régnant dans les yeux, ..suis-moi..

Jamie, qui avait déposé au sol son sac, le prit et la suivit. Il avait trouvé étrange le changement de comportement soudain d'Eugénie. Il n'y avait même pas deux minutes, elle riait de la sottise qu'il avait dite et quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait l'air plus sérieuse que jamais.

Une fois dans un endroit plus tranquille, Eugénie commença à tout lui dire. Cela pouvait être paradoxale, car elle avait décidé de ne jamais le dire à qui que ce soit, mais.. elle avait vu dans le regard du garçon qu'il était sincère et qu'elle pourrait lui faire confiance. C'est cela qui faisait la différence entre lui et toutes les autres personnes de son entourage.

- Il y a quelques temps, je dirais environ un peu plus de trois semaines, des choses étranges se sont produites autour de moi. Souvent, je reste enfermée dans ma chambre, pour éviter que cela n'affecte ma famille, car je le ne contrôle pas vraiment ce pouvoir, tu comprends ? Si je peux vraiment appeler ça un pouvoir.. Alors, ma mère a commencé à se demander si tout allait bien chez moi, si je n'avais pas de problème à l'école ou alors autre chose. J'ai dû lui mentir, ayant peur de sa réaction et ça, vois-tu, je n'aime pas du tout mentir. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre? Tout ça pour en venir à ces choses, que je n'arrive pas bien à déterminer, ce qu'elles peuvent être. Que j'arrive à produire sans que je le souhaite.

- C'est là que tu te trompes. C'est justement parce qu'au fond tu le souhaites, que cela se produit. Si tu arrivais à le contrôler, jamais il ne se serait produit ce qu'il s'est produit tout à l'heure.

- Mais.. bon, ok, je l'ai peut-être pensé, mais jamais je ne voulais que ça arrive…

- N'empêche.. comment t'as fait juste par la pensée, à la faire souffrir ? C'est impressionnant.

- Je ne sais pas.. et c'est justement ce que j'essaye de découvrir mais en vain..

Quelques minutes de silence s'installèrent. Mais, celles-ci furent rompues rapidement.

- Le pire, c'est que maintenant je vais devoir redoubler de vigilance, étant donné que cela peut également affecter les autres.

- Je me demande vraiment comment ça ce fait que tu aies des pouvoirs.., dit Jamie, fronçant les sourcils, l'air sérieux.

- Moi aussi, crois-moi…, dit-elle, l'air désespéré.

- T'inquiète, tu découvriras très bientôt la cause de ton problème, j'en suis sûr…car j'ai une idée.

- Une idée ? Permet moi d'en douter…

- Nan, je suis sérieux. Et peut-être pourront-ils t'aider.

- Ils ?

- Oui, _les Gardiens_, dit Jamie, calmement, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Les Gardiens ? répéta Eugénie, intriguée par ce que venait de dire le jeune homme.

- Oui. Les Gardiens de l'enfance, ceux qui tout le long de ton enfance, t'ont donné de l'amusement, de l'émerveillement et surtout, de l'espoir… et qui d'ailleurs, continuent encore aujourd'hui !

- De l'espoir.. ?

Jamie hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

- Eh…tu verras, ça s'arrangera.., dit-il d'une voix douce.

- J'espère..

Alors que les deux adolescents se regardèrent, l'un content et l'autre inquiet, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Dans le ciel apparurent des nuances orangées, qui devinrent lentement roses, jusqu'à ce qu'elles laissent place au bleu nuit, rempli d'une centaine d'étoiles tout aussi brillantes les unes que les autres.

Une fois la nuit tombée, Jamie et Eugénie décidèrent qu'il était grand temps de rentrer. Ils firent le chemin ensemble. Jusqu'à que la jeune fille dut tourner à droit, au coin de la rue qu'ils avaient empruntée. Elle se retourna, afin d'être en face de Jamie et déclara :

- Merci de m'aider. Et surtout.. de croire à ce qu'il m'arrive. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un y croirait.

- Eh pourtant.. d'ailleurs, je me demande bien quel est ton pouvoir ?

- Hum.. oui, maintenant que tu le dis, je n'y avais même pas pensé.

- M'enfin.. on verra bien de toute façon. À demain alors ?

- À demain.., dit-elle, un léger sourire lui parcourant les lèvres.

Une fois Jamie partit, Eugénie regardait le sol, pensive, toujours souriante.

_« Merci Jamie d'être là pour moi. Je ne te connais pas plus que ça, mais déjà, je te considère comme l'un de mes amis. Un ami en qui je peux réellement faire confiance. Qui sera toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive. Toujours… »_

Alors ? Quand pensez-vous ? ;)

Une p'tit review ? :3


	2. Chapter 2 : La visite

**_DGM-medieval_ :** _Merci pour ta review ! :) pour comment Eugénie va gérer ses pouvoirs, tu ne le sera que dans un ou deux chapitre, pas avant xp et pour ta question sur Pitch, oui, il est bien dans l'histoire :3 _

_**Delph1762 : **Merci ! ^^ j'adore ton idée de casser une dent à Sophie ! XD mais ce n'est pas exactement sa. Je t'en dis pas plus, tu le découvrira dès maintenant :3 _

_Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas ! ça ma fait très plaisir ! :D_

_Et je remercie **Deinonychus** pour avoir corrigé mes fautes._

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

**C****hapitre 2 : La visite**

Il était environ neuf heures du matin. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et le chant des oiseaux retentissait déjà. Eugénie, qui était debout depuis pas mal de temps, était assise sur son lit, en tailleur, à fixer étrangement la tasse de chocolat posée sur son bureau.. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ?

- Vas-y quoi…

Celle-ci était très concentrée sur l'objet, à un tel point qu'elle n'entendit pas sa mère l'interpellait du rez-de-chaussée.

- Eugénie !

Impatiente, se demandant ce que sa fille pouvait bien faire, Elise se précipita dans les escaliers et les monta sans plus attendre. Une fois à l'étage, celle-ci frappa violemment à la porte de la chambre.

- Eugénie ?! Bon sang, que fais-tu ?!

Eugénie sortit tout de suite de ses pensées. Celle-ci n'étant plus concentrée sur la tasse, elle explosa.

- Dépêche-toi de sortir d'ici sinon je ne te dépose pas chez ce Jamie, c'est bien Jamie d'ailleurs ? Enfin, bref, tu m'as comprise ! Et tu me feras le plaisir de nettoyer ce que tu viens de casser ! Rajouta celle-ci, en colère contre sa fille une fois de plus.

- Ça va, ça va, j'arrive ! dit-elle à sa mère, sur un ton qui ne plut guère à la jeune femme.

- Et change de ton je te prie ! dit Elise, prenant les escaliers de nouveau afin de se rendre à sa voiture.

Une fois Elise loin, Eugénie s'accroupit au sol et prit dans ses mains un morceau de l'objet en verre qu'elle venait d'éclater. Elle le regarda attentivement et à la fois étrangement.

- Comment est-ce possible ? dit-elle à voix basse. Comment ai-je réussi à faire ça ?

- Eu-gé-nie !

Eugénie se releva et se dirigea vers le couloir, fermant derrière elle sa chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers et partit en direction du garage.

- Combien de fois je vais te dire de te presser quand nous devons aller quelque part ? Tu sais que j'ai un rendez-vous moi après !

- Oui bon, j'suis là alors démarre maintenant…., dit-elle, l'air boudeur.

Quelques instants plus tard, plus personne n'était là.

Pendant le trajet en voiture, Eugénie n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer ce qui venait de se produire. Comment avait-elle réussi par la pensée à casser cette tasse ? Pourquoi lui suffisait-elle de penser à ce qu'un objet bouge pour que celui-ci le fasse ? Serait-ce ça son pouvoir ? Réaliser ses désirs par des pensées ? Qui pouvaient s'avérer parfois très dangereuses. se disait-elle, se rappelant comme celle-ci avait fait souffrir Cathie.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit la voix de sa mère.

- C'est bon, on est arrivé. N'oublie pas que je reviens te chercher à 18h00, est-ce clair ? dit la jeune femme.

- D'accord. À tout à l'heure, lui répondit la jeune fille, avant de fermer la portière.

Eugénie se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison des Bennett et sonna. Elle attendit quelques instants avant que quelqu'un ne vienne ouvrir la porte.

- Oh, bonjour ! Tu dois Eugénie, c'est bien ça ? dit la mère de Jamie, souriante.

- Oui, c'est ça. Est-ce que Jamie est là ? répondit celle-ci.

- Bien sûr, il est à l'étage, je vais le chercher.

- Jamie y'a ta chérie ! cria Sophie.

- Sa qu..quoi ? dit Eugénie, gênée.

En haut de l'escalier apparut le jeune homme, l'air tout aussi gêné que la jeune fille. Il descendit les escaliers le plus rapidement possible avant de déclarer :

- L'écoute pas..elle n'a que neuf ans..

- T'inquiète, je sais.

- Rentre, je t'en prie.

Sans plus attendre, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers l'escalier et montèrent jusqu'en haut. Une fois à l'étage, Jamie entra dans sa chambre, faisant signe à Eugénie de le suivre. Une fois à l'intérieur, celle-ci s'assit sur le lit. Elle contempla la chambre de son ami quelques instants avant de déclarer, soudainement :

- Bon..comment fait-on pour rejoindre.. ces Gardiens ?..

- Eh bien…la nuit dernière, Sophie a mis derrière son oreiller sa dent qu'elle a perdue pas plus tard qu'hier. C'est tomber à pique que sa dent tomber hier, sinon, on aurait dû encore attendre un peu. Donc, sachant qu'une des fées de Fée risquait de passer par là, je suis donc resté dans la chambre de ma petite sœur, attendant la visite de la fragile petite fée. Une fois parmi nous, je lui ai fait signe et je lui ai demandé si Jack ne pourrait pas nous rendre visite le plus tôt possible. Bien sûr, je lui ai vaguement expliqué le problème mais normalement, il devrait être au courant que tu as des pouvoirs. Et puis…c'est tout.

- Ok..et du coup, quand est ce qu'il vient ?

- Dans la soirée, voir peut être cette nuit, étant donné qu'il doit faire tomber la neige dans plusieurs pays avant, c'est ce que m'a dit la petite fée quand elle est revenue me voir pour me le dire. Donc, c'est pour ça que je vais te demander de rester dormir ici cette nuit. En général, Jack ne tarde pas trop mais vu qu'en ce moment il aurait beaucoup de travail d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, vaut mieux que tu restes là, pour ne pas le louper. Car il risque de ne pas rester longtemps vu qu'il a pas mal de boulot.

- Le problème c'est que ma mère ne voudra jamais. En ce moment, elle est super angoissée par rapport à son travail et complètement à côté de la plaque à cause de ses nombreux rendez-vous qu'elle a avec je ne sais qui…et de plus qu'elle m'a interdit de rester dehors après dix-huit heures donc, c'est pas possible.

- Pourtant faudra bien que tu la fasses changer d'avis. Dis-lui que.. tu fais une soirée devoirs !

- Impossible. Je déteste faire mes devoirs, dit Eugénie, d'une voix lasse. Elle trouvera ça louche.

- Ah..euh..alors dans ce cas là…je vais convaincre ma mère de te laisser rester dîner avec nous et vu à quel heure on finit de manger, ma mère ne voudra pas que tu rentres seule, ce qui te permettra de rester dormir.

- Euh..je crois pas vu qu'elle te connait pas. Quoi qu'elle couche bien avec des gens qu'elle ne m'a même pas présenté donc…

- D'accord..de toute façon c'est soit ça, soit on peut s'asseoir dessus, donc, à toi de voir.

Eugénie réfléchit un instant. Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, sans réponse, à se demander pourquoi elle pouvait bien avoir hérité de ce pouvoir. Elle hésita puis acquiesça.

- D'accord…mais va falloir que ta mère assure, compris ?!

- T'inquiète, laisse-moi faire de ce côté, dit Jamie, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

L'après-midi s'écoula rapidement. Jamie avait fait tout son possible pour convaincre sa mère qu'Eugénie puisse rester dîner. Celle-ci avait cédé à l'air de chien battu de son fils et avait décidé que la jeune fille restera dormir, vu qu'il n'était pas loin de vingt-deux heures. La mère d'Eugénie ne voulait pas que sa fille reste dormir en compagnie d'inconnu mais elle n'eût pas bien le choix d'accepter vu dans état elle se trouvait. Elle était complètement bourrée. Et même si Jamie habitait à quelques pâtés de maison d'elle, il n'était pas très prudent de prendre le volant. Celle-ci avait donc cédé exceptionnellement. Une fois le repas fini et après avoir bien discuté pendant plus d'une heure, les deux adolescents partirent se coucher. Une fois confortablement installés dans leurs lits, Jamie dit :

- Je peux éteindre la lumière ?

- Bien sûr.

- Bon..va falloir réussir à rester éveillé jusqu'à ce que Jack ne vienne.

- Hum…

- J'ai dit qu'il fallait rester éveillé.

- Hum…..

- Ok ok, je te laisse marmonner tranquillement. Je vais lire pendant ce temps, afin de ne pas m'endormir.

Jamie se mit à lire pendant qu'Eugénie se reposait. Il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin et Jack n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Jamie faillit s'endormir. Mais, il fut réveillé en un instant quand quelqu'un frappa à la fenêtre.

- Jack !

- Hum…y'a le feu ? dit la jeune fille complètement endormie.

Et c'est par une nuit de pleine lune que peut être Eugénie découvrira la raison de son problème.

**Alors ? :3**


	3. Chapter 3 : La réponse

_Déjà, je te remercie Delph de continuer à suivre cette fiction, sa me fait très plaisir ^^_

**_Delph_**** _:_** _Aahah ! Je t'en dis pas plus sinon, ça va gâcher le suspence :p_

_Voilà la suite ! En espérant quelle vous plaise ! :3_

**_Bonne lecture ! :)_**

**_~ooOoo~_**

**Chapitre 3 : La réponse**

- Jack !

- Hum…y'a le feu ?

Eugénie se réveilla soudainement, quand elle vit devant elle un jeune d'environ dix-sept, dix-huit ans, devant son ami. Il avait les cheveux blanc, les yeux d'un bleu profond et il était habillé d'un sweet bleu et d'un jean marron, assez esquinté par le temps, ce disait-elle. Alors, le Légendaire Jack Frost existait vraiment ?

- Mais..mais il est.._réel_ ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? Tu ne me croyais pas quand je t'ai parlé des Gardiens ?

- Si si. Et crois-moi, depuis ce qui m'arrive, je suis bien obligé d'y croire. Je sais pas..c'est que c'est juste..surprenant, enfin, tu vois quoi..

Eugénie se leva et partit s'assoir sur le lit de Jamie, afin d'être en face de Jack, qui lui était assis sur une chaise, située près de la fenêtre.

- Bien. Explique-moi ton problème plus en détail, dit Jack, l'air rassurant, ne voulant pas la paniquer plus qu'elle ne l'était.

- Eh bien...il y a un peu près trois semaines, cet étrange pouvoir a fait son apparition. La toute première fois, j'étais complètement paniquée. J'étais là, à me demander ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'essayé désespérément de me dire que ce n'était qu'une illusion, que ça ne pouvait pas être possible, que c'était un rêve, que c'était…_irréel_.. mais, en vain. Il faut dire que ce jour-là, j'étais particulièrement énervée. Je venais de me disputer avec ma mère, encore une fois. Je suis donc allée dans ma chambre et j'ai crié. J'avais besoin de vider mon sac une bonne fois pour toute. Et là, au même moment se produit une étrange chose. Toutes les ampoules, ainsi que tous les objets en verre se trouvant dans ma chambre, ont explosé, sans aucune raison. Alors, à ce moment-là, je me suis dit « mais comment est-ce possible ? » en temps normale, jamais personne ne réussirait à casser tous les objets en verre de sa chambre juste en criant. Alors, au début, je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention, jusqu'à que mes doutes ne se confirment. En cour d'EPS, et Jamie était témoin, une fille était comme à son habitude en train de se moquer de moi, à me dénigrer, sans aucune raison, à m'humilier devant tout le monde, jusqu'à que je souhaite…qu'elle souffre. Je l'ai donc regardée d'une manière plutôt glauque, jusqu'à que d'après Jamie, mon regard se remplisse de noirceur et qu'elle ait fini par crier de douleur, tellement elle souffrait. Quand on m'a interpellée ensuite, c'est comme si j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, que je ne faisais pas attention à ce qui venait de se produire. C'est que quand j'ai vu dans l'état qu'était Cathie, que je me suis dit que c'était cet étrange pouvoir de la dernière fois, qui avait pu faire ça. Mes doutes sont donc devenus réalité. J'ai à ce moment, même si on n'en avait pas l'impression, eu peur. Peur de cette force encore inconnue.

Un moment de silence s'installa. Jack était en train de réfléchir tandis qu'Eugénie fixait avec inquiétude le sol. Quant à Jamie, celui-ci ne savait pas quoi dire et avait soudainement une idée plutôt négative de sa nouvelle amie.

Elle venait simplement d'expliquer son problème. Simplement. Mais, rien que de devoir remémorer cette situation si..improbable, Eugénie en était dégoutée. Elle se dégoutait elle-même d'avoir eu à ce moment précis une pensée aussi sombre. C'est vrai que quelque part, Cathie le méritait, se disait-elle, mais, elle ne méritait pas d'être punie de cette manière. Non. Elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit, subisse ce que la jeune fille avait pu vivre. Elle voulait plus que tout ne plus avoir cette puissance. Et continuait de vivre sa vie, comme elle le faisait avant. Seulement, elle ne peut plus vivre normalement, désormais.

- Hum…je vois..c'est étrange en effet que tu aies des pouvoirs. Comme moi-même je ne vois pas l'acte déclencheur à moins que cela ne soit être Pitch, je trouve ça bizarre, voir même inquiétant. Si ça avait été Pitch, on serait plus ou moins au courant, alors que là..

Jack réfléchis de nouveau. Soudain, une idée lui vain.

- Je te propose une idée. Je t'emmène au Pôle Nord, au château de Glace du Père Noel, pour en discuter avec tous les Gardiens, et peut être trouverons-nous la raison de ton problème. Et surtout pourquoi tu as ces pouvoirs.

- Le Pôle Nord ? dit Eugénie, levant un sourcil.

- Oui, le Pôle Nord.

- Nan mais oui j'ai compris ! Mais, je vais juste mourir congelée tellement il fait froid là-bas !

- Il te suffit simplement de t'habiller chaudement.

- Putain ! Et comment y va-t-on ?

- Par boule à neige.

- Boule à neige ?

- Oui. Les boules à neige nous permettent d'ouvrir un portail magique nous permettant de nous transporter là où on le souhaite. C'est pratique, dit Jack, le sourire en coin.

- Je viens avec vous !

- Ok Jamie ! Dites, à quelle heure se réveillent vos parents environ ? Histoire de ne pas revenir après leur réveil.

- Huit heures, dit Jamie.

- Euh..vu dans quel état doit être ma mère je dirai..attends voir..onze heures, et encore, dit Eugénie.

- Bon. Donc faut revenir pour sept heures, grand max sept heures trente. Bref ! Allons-y.

Jack se positionna au milieu de la chambre, sortit ensuite de sa poche une boule à neige, qu'il jeta sans plus attendre au sol. Soudainement apparu un énorme portail, de couleur plutôt blanc, beige. Eugénie, intriguée par ce qui s'offrait à elle, s'approcha lentement. Une fois devant le portail, elle approcha sa main de la substance blanchâtre. Sa main venait de le traverser. Elle recula de quelques pas et ajouta :

- T'es sûr que ton truc là, ça marche ?

- Oui, pourquoi ça marcherait pas ?

- Je sais pas…c'est tellement pas commun..

- Faudra bien t'y habituer ! dit Jamie.

Eugénie se retourna vers son ami et le foudroya du regard. Jamie déglutit en voyant se regard si sombre posé sur lui.

- Bon. C'est parti !

Sans plus attendre, ils passèrent tous les trois en même temps le portail, qui se referma derrière leur passage.

- J'espère qu'ils m'apporteront des réponses et que cette étrange puissance partira aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment, c'est attendre.. et surtout, garder espoir, pour que ces jours noirs, deviennent un jour de lumière.

Au château de Glace..

Une ambiance chaleureuse régnait dans le château. C'était l'atelier du Père Noel. Connu sous le nom de Nord par les Gardiens. Ici se trouvait de nombreux Yétis. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, ce ne sont pas les lutins qui fabriquent les jouets mais bel et bien les Yétis. Cette rumeur avait était lancée pour ne pas effrayer les enfants à cette idée. Les lutins, quant à eux, testaient plutôt les jouets. Tous s'entraidaient pour qu'une parfaite harmonie règne. Le Père Noel était très occupé aujourd'hui. Il devait répondre une à une aux lettres des enfants si enthousiastes à l'idée que Noel approche. Car en effet, Noel était dans un peu près un mois.

Alors que Nord était tranquillement en train de répondre aux lettres des enfants, il fut soudain interpellé par la voix de Fée. Se demandant ce qui pouvait bien la tracasser à ce point, l'homme barbu descendit rapidement les escaliers pour enfin arrivait dans la salle principale où se trouvait l'énorme Globe.

- Qu'est ce qui passe ? Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Regarde la lune..

- La Lune ?

Nord releva la tête et vit en effet, l'Homme de la Lune, scintillait de mille feux. Il avait quelques choses d'important à leur annoncer. Seulement, il fallait que tout le monde soit là. Alors, celui-ci enclencha les Aurore boréales, afin que tous les Gardiens reviennent immédiatement au château.

- C'est bon, j'ai activé l'alarme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il veut nous dire ? dit Fée, d'une voix fragile.

- Je n'en sais rien et nous allons le découvrir rapidement de toute façon.

Après avoir enclenché l'alarme, environ une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Bunny fit son apparition. Celui-ci sortit d'un terrier, l'air un peu paniqué.

- Qu'est ce qui passe ? Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Alors ?

- On n'en sait rien Bunny. Si j'ai enclenché l'alarme, c'était pour que tout le monde revienne. L'Homme de la Lune a quelque chose à nous dire.

- D'accord, dit simplement Bunny. Où sont Sab et Jack ?

- Jack ? Aucune idée. Il doit sans doute faire tomber de la neige dans d'autres pays. Et Sab, répand son sable là où les enfants en ont besoin.

Au même moment apparut un portail en plein milieu de l'atelier. Les Gardiens furent surpris. Ils virent quelques instants plus tard, Jack, Jamie, qu'ils avaient rencontré quelques années plutôt et une jeune fille, qu'il leur était totalement inconnue.

- Jack ? Mais que fais-tu avec ces deux adolescents ? Tu sais très bien qu'ils n'ont rien à faire ici !

- Attend, attend avant de t'emporter ! S'ils sont là, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ? dit le grand Russe, croisant les bras.

Alors que Jack se faisait sermonner par Nord, Jamie observer attentivement les lieux, les yeux pétillant de joie. C'était la première fois que celui-ci mettait les pieds ici. C'était pour lui être sur un petit nuage de bonheur.

- Wouaw…t'as vu ça ?

- C'est pas vrai…

- J'arrive pas à croire que je suis vraiment dans l'atelier du Père Noel. C'est fou non ?

- Je rêve. Dites-moi que je rêve..

Eugénie tournoyait autour de la salle, afin de mieux l'inspecter. Jusqu'à qu'elle rentre dans quelque chose de poilu et doux.

- Ah.. !

Elle recula de quelques pas. Celle-ci venait de percuter Bunny, la Lapin de Pâques.

- Regarde où tu vas steplait.

- Dé..désolée..

- Petite, viens par là ! dit Nord, à la jeune fille.

Eugénie surprise, le regarda d'un air plutôt inquiet. Elle n'osait pas vraiment s'avancer vers l'homme barbu. Il lui faisait plutôt peur. Bien qu'aussi, se disait-elle, il lui rappelait quelqu'un.

- On..on se connait ?

- Bien sûr ! Je suis le Père Noel !

- Le Père Noel ? Alors, attendez, c'est vous que j'ai vu le soir de Noel devant le sapin qui a déposé les cadeaux ?

- Ou..quoi ? Tu m'as vu ?

- Comment ne pas vous avoir, dit-elle, en laissant échappée un petite rire. Sans vouloir vous vexé, se rattrapa telle, voyant l'air du Père Noel sévère.

- Hum..bref ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça ! Donc, Jack vient de m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive et-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un rayon bleu apparu et illumina le sol. Il en sortit quelques secondes après, une stèle ou se trouvait une énorme pierre bleue. Elle scintillait. Au dessus apparu une personne. Une jeune fille plus précisément. Elle était sous forme d'hologramme. Les Gardiens, ainsi que Jamie et Eugénie se tournèrent vers cette stèle et la contempla. Quand les Gardiens comprirent qu'un nouveau Gardien aller les rejoindre, ils se regardèrent tous en même temps. Pour enfin se tourner vers Eugénie. Celle-ci avait les yeux rivait sur la personne projetait par les rayons lunaires. Elle n'arrivait plus à bougeait. Elle était comme figé. Oui, figé. Car, la personne n'était rien qu'autre qu'elle-même.

- Mais..mais..c'est moi ? Pourquoi cette pierre là me project ? Et pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça là ? J'aime pas vos têtes.., dit la jeune fille, complètement paniquée.

- Alors..c'était ça que voulez nous annoncer l'Homme de la Lune…, dit Fée.

- C'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air si agité c'est dernier temps, si je peux le formuler comme ça, dit Nord.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrez me répondre s'il vous plait ! s'impatienta Eugénie.

Eugénie les regardait d'un air inquiet, tout en étant paniqué. Celle-ci serrer les dents, trembler ce demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien ce passer. Jamie, quand à lui, rester là, sans rien faire, à regarder tout le monde un à un.

Un moment de silence s'installa. Et fut rapidement rompu quand Nord déclara :

Tu as étais choisis par l'homme de la Lune. Tu es désormé une Gardienne, ce qui explique tout ses choses étranges qui t'arrive en ce moment provoquer par t'es pouvoirs.

Une _Gardienne _?_..._

**~ooOoo~**

_Alors ? Quand pensez-vous ? ;) _

_N'hésiter pas à critiquer, afin de m'aider à m'améliorer ! :D _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^_

_La suite, bientôt ! :) normalement.. :/_


End file.
